Matey Legends (Xbox 360) (Thomas O'Malley's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Rayman Legends" franchise. Cast *Matey as Rayman *Jamal the Funny Frog as Globox *Sagwa Miao as Barbara *Banjo the Woodpile Cat as Murfy *The Aristocat Family (Thomas O' Malley, Duchess, Toulouse, Berlioz, Marie, and Oliver) as The Teensies *Various Pigs as Rabbids *Commander Rourke as The Dragon *Carface as The Toad *Mr. Scroop as Giant *Judge Frollo as Madman *The Horned King and His Guards as Darkness *Various Grasshoppers as Minotaurs *The Bear as Big Mama *Emperor Zurg as Eater of the Seas *Stinky Pete as Rock Golem *Creulla De Vil as Carnivora *Steele (Balto) as Big Bird *Sykes (Oliver and Company) as El Stomacho *Big Black Pete as Creveton *and more Game and Movie Used: *Rayman Legends (The_YTOS's Version) Voice Cast *Matey as Rayman - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Jamal the Funny Frog as Globox - Microsoft Sam (Diego Loquendo V1) *Sagwa Miao as Barbera - Lernout and Hauspie Michael (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) *Banjo the Woodpile Cat as Murfy - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+4.000) *Thomas O' Malley, Duchess, Toulouse, Berlioz, Marie, and Oliver as The Teensies - Radar Overseer Hank (+5), Lernout and Hasupie Michelle (+10), Microsoft Mike (+10), Microsoft Sam (+10), Microsoft Mary (+10), and Microsoft Mike (+10) (+4.000) (Jorge Loquendo V1 (+4.000), Carmen Loquendo V1 (+5), Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) (+4.000), Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) (+4.000), Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10), and Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10)) *Pigs as Rabbids - Various Speakonia Voices (Various Loquendo Voices) *Carface as Toad - Radar Overseer Guy (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) *Grasshoppers as Minotaurs - Various Speakonia Voices (Various Loquendo Voices) *Narrator - Robosoft 1 (Carlos Loquendo V1) *and more Scenes (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *SaberOn.wav *Saberftn.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *4 clash 2.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthswng2.wav *3 clash good.wav *saber sequence.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *sthswng1.wav *Spin 5.wav *fx5.wav *fx4.wav *LSwall02.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav *lightsaber_04.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *saberon.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *saberoff.mp3 https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Trivia *Matey will be carrying his light blue lightsaber, that will the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, and since he will construct and build a new lightsaber, he will carry a light green lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Jamal the Funny Frog will be carrying a light green lightsaber, that will carry the saberon.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Sagwa Miao will be carrying two white lightsabers that will have the coolsaber.wav, lightsaber_04.wav, Saberftn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, fx5.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entiremovie. *Oliver, Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Marie, Toulouse, and Berlioz will be carrying different colored lightsabers, that will carry the lightsaber_04.wav, SaberOn.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, coolsaber.wav, fx4.wav, lightsaber_02.mp3, lightsaber_03.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, and Hum 5.wav sound effects, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Grandpa Fletcher will use an umbrella and two guns throughout the entire movie. *The bosses will be carrying lots of lightsabers, that will carry the lightsaber_04.wav, SaberOn.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, coolsaber.wav, fx4.wav, lightsaber_02.mp3, lightsaber_03.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, Saberftn.wav sound effects, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Rayman Video Game Spoofs Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Thomas O'Malley Production